Path of the Yono
by PengyChan
Summary: Set at the end of "Oh No! Yono!". Just my take on Monkey Fist's last moments before he's turned into stone.


_Author's notes: nothing really special, it's just a short one-shot I wrote instead of studying, as usual XD_

_It's set at the end of "Oh no! Yono!", when Monkey Fist is turned into stone. I was somehow disappointed that we didn't really get to see that moment in which he's turned into stone (I'm so mean! XD), so that's more or less how I pictured it could have been._

_I didn't really think I would ever upload it, but since today is the Monkey Fist Appreciation Day an the RS forum I decided to do it - it was pretty much the only thing I could do for this day_ "

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"What's happening? Where am I?"

Monkey Fist blinked, trying to get his eyes used to darkness. Last thing he remembered was the Yono trying to get rid of the infant...the _Han_.

He scowled as he remembered their fight. He was so close to his ultimate goal that he could just feel the taste of the long-awaited victory already – Stoppable was helpless while Possible, the old fool and even that rat had been turned into stone. There was nothing standing in his way.

Nothing but an infant.

But it wasn't a mere infant, was it? It was the opposite to the Yono, the Han – the powerful ninja secret weapon he had searched for months and that he hadn't recognized when it was within his grasp months ago. 

He could faintly remember the Han falling on him, knocking him out…and now everything he could see was darkness. Endless darkness.

He was about to call for someone, _anyone_ to show up, but before he could speak he saw something from the corner of the eye – light. A small patch of light, like a door left open that looked miles distant.

Monkey Fist let out a sigh of relief – there _was _a way out of that place after all. He would be out of there – wherever _there_ was – in no time, and then nobody wouldbe spared by his wrath.

_Nobody._

He moved towards the light, his eyes narrowing in pure hatred and rage as he thought of how just _delightful_ it would be, choking the living daylights out of Stoppable and–

His chain of thoughts abruptly stopped as he frowned in confusion first – then his confused expression became a tense, terrified one.

He couldn't move. No matter how much he tried, his legs just wouldn't move: it felt like something cold and unforgiving had gripped them just under his knees, locking them on the ground.

"What is this?" he asked aloud, a hint of fear finally breaking in his voice "is this some kind of joke?" he desperately tried to break free from the grasp of…whatever was holding him on his spot, but it was useless.

"A joke?" a well-known voice spoke to him from the darkness "this is not a joke. This is the path of the Yono."

Monkey Fist's head snapped up as the voice reached his ears.

"Yono?" he called, his eyes scanning the dark that surrounded him "where are you? Where _in the world _are we?"

No answer.

He squirmed again, trying to break free from the cold grip around his legs. "Come here and help me this very instant! That's an order!"

"You are no longer my master," Yono's voice sounded so cold and awfully amused that Monkey Fist felt cold drops of sweat forming in his forehead. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to fight back the fear in his voice "we had a deal! We agreed to–"

"Indeed. You agreed to follow the path of the Yono. You asked me to bring you to your destiny – and I did. I am free now. But you…"

Monkey Fist let out a gasp as he felt the coldness that already blocked his legs creeping up, reaching his waist and moving up to his stomach and back. God, it was cold. So cold…

"…you will have to walk the Path of the Yono in my place. There must always be a Yono, like there must always be a Han. Darkness and Light must be balanced – and this balance can never be broken. I passed down the Mark of the Yono to you, and now that the Han defeated me...you _do_ know what it means, don't you?" he asked smugly "you cannot have been so stupid to blindly accept to follow my path without knowing _all_ the implications..."

Monkey Fist's eyes widened as the realization sank in. It couldn't be...

"No, never!" he desperately tried to break free from the icy grasp that was now reaching his chest "this is not how things were meant to be!"

The Yono – the creature that once called himself Yono – chuckled darkly as he watched Monkey Fist's desperate, useless struggle.

"You arrogant human...do you really think any mortal could ever stand a chance to know how things are meant to be? How typical of your kind, always trying to dominate what you barely understand. You wanted power, didn't you? Well, now got what you wanted, though there's always a price to pay. You will be nothing but a prisoner until another fool like you comes to the shrine to unleash you, hoping to gain the power of Yono," he sounded cruelly amused as his voice began to fade away "I wish you good luck…_Yono the Destroyer._"

"NO! It doesn't end here! I won't let it end this way! I won't–"

Monkey Fist suddenly trailed off as he saw that the patch of light in front of him was beginning to narrow – the door to light, his only way out, was slowly closing, sealing him into the darkness.

Helpless.

Alone.

"No!" he was almost begging now, his very soul filled with unspeakable dread "no, don't leave me here! Don't…leave…" even speaking was becoming difficult now that the coldness had reached his chest...squeezing the air out of his lungs, stopping his heartbeat.

"…_don't…"_

As his heart stilled, becoming nothing but a cold, dead weight in his chest, Montgomery Fiske struggled to breath again and raised his arms to reach for the dim, vanishing light. That simple gesture costed him an awful effort, for his arms now felt terribly stiff and heavy. Coldness was spreading through his whole body now, holding him in a cold, yet oddly soothing embrace.

_Don't be foolish, you can't fight destiny. Surrender to your fate, stop your useless struggle. You are a creature of darkness now – you are darkness itself. You're not meant for the light. Not anymore._

Monkey Fist found himself unable to move, unable to _think_ – all he could do now was just staring at the vanishing patch of light, his mind blank as the the door to light finally shut closed leaving him into the darkness.

The last thing he could hear before his mind slowly sank into oblivion was Ron Stoppable's faint, distant voice.

"_Path of the Yono…Path of the Yono."_


End file.
